


One Day of Us

by Artwie24



Category: HyunJi- Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwie24/pseuds/Artwie24
Summary: KSH ❤️ SYJ“Happy Birthday, Love!... I missed you!”(A HyunJi one shot)
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97
Collections: HyunJi





	One Day of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this work to all HYUNJI shippers out there!
> 
> Disclaimer: The work is purely fiction and just a result of my wild imagination and delulu mind
> 
> This is a long read with more than 5000 words so take a break if you feel your eyes were hurting.
> 
> Happy reading everyone!🙂

16 February 2019

Just before dawn breaks, Yeaji finds herself inside her car leisurely driving along the coast passing bridges, mountains and fields. Its Saturday, a normal day of not working for most people but for a celebrity like her, it’s inevitable that sometimes you’ll get work commitments even on weekends. But she made sure to free her schedule for this day. She’s been looking forward for this day to arrive for several weeks now and she barely slept last night because of too much excitement.

The sun begins to rise magnificently, illuminating the sky with splendid colours of yellow, red, and orange. It’s like a big canvass that was pleasing to gaze and marvel at its own wonder. She was tempted to make a short stopover when she saw a perfect viewing point to admire and watch the Sunrise, but then decided not to do so, since she might be running out of time. She can’t be late.

It’s her boyfriend’s birthday today, and she’s very much excited to see him again. She’s not even bothered starting her day early and driving all the way to Paju where he’s serving actively for his military duties. He couldn’t get a vacation leave to go back to Seoul, instead they’ve decided that she will be the one to visit him so they can spend his special day together.

Yeaji arrived not long after with a few minutes to spare before their meet up time. She patiently waits inside the car which she parked a couple of metres away from the main entrance outside the military camp, making sure not to draw any unnecessary public attention especially when the person she’s about to see is none other than the top Hallyu actor, Kim Soo-hyun! Only one sighting of them together and everything will surely be a wildfire and string of dating rumours that can jeopardise both their personal lives and careers.

Shortly after, she heard a tap on the car window. Its him. She glanced sideways and there he is looking down at her with his signature cute whisker smile all over his face. She quickly opened the car door to let him in at the driver’s seat then she climbs instantly across to the passenger side seat.

Once he’s safely inside the car, he removed his cap, tossed his backpack at the back seat together with some documents inside a brown envelope. Then almost swiftly he reached and hugged her earnestly.

They wrap their arms around each other for a decent amount of time, just savouring the feeling of holding and being so close to each other once again.

“Love... I’m so glad you’re here with me. I couldn’t even describe how much I long to hold you in my arms” Yeaji heard Soo-hyun whispered in her ear before releasing her from his embrace. He then deeply gazed at her, as if she was an illusion in front of him that he’s trying to imprint her image on his mind.

“There’s no better place I would rather go but to be here with you. Happy Birthday, Love” She smiled at him with her adorable eyes forming into crescent moon shape that always makes his heart flutter. She lovingly cupped his face into her hands before covering his lips with hers. The car is tinted so they’re both certain no one can see them from the outside. The first touch of their lips sends them both into longing, prompting him to deepen her soft kiss which suddenly turns into a wild and breathless one.

Months of separation with occasional communication and visits can strain a relationship during military enlistment, that’s the norm that most people would agree.

But they’ve decided to withstand the test of time and beat the odds, promising to always try and work everything out to surpass whatever adversity their relationship may face. All they did was believe and trust that their love is greater than the distance that separates them, and in due course everything will be back to normal once he gets discharged from the military which is just a couple of months away from now. And they’re both excited for that day to come.

Moments later, they were both gasping for air after releasing each other from their scorching heated kiss.

“I guess you really missed me for you to kiss me like that!” She grinned while still catching her breath.

He chuckled, “Am I that obvious? Then wait until we get to the villa...”

“Hold your thoughts, Sergeant Kim!” She placed her hand over his mouth and didn’t let him finish his words. She softly laughs at her boyfriend’s brazenness.

Apparently, he got an early promotion of becoming a Sergeant because of his exceptional conduct in the military, which is another reason for them to celebrate besides his birthday.

“Alright I’ll behave... for now...” He shrugged and his loud laughter surrounds them while he pressed the ignition button to start the car so they can get going and head towards the private villa (country house) they leased for the night.

“How far is the villa from here?” Yeaji glanced and curiously asked her boyfriend while he drives along the highway.

“It’s about 30minutes drive, we can just bring all our stuff inside the villa before we head out for the art galleries and the villages. I believe you have the keys?”

“Yes, your manager dropped the keys at my place yesterday. He was funny, and you know what he said to me before he left?”

“I can already guess what he said... but let me hear it from you.”

She softly giggled before saying “Well he said it in 4 simple words... DO NOT GET CAUGHT!”

“I knew that’s what he’d say. Typical of him!”

“Well he’s got a point; it would be a total disaster if we get caught. Imagine the problem it would create for both our agencies!”

He smiled at her, then reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Don’t worry Love, I’ll make sure no one will caught us... ever! That’s why I want us to do the village visit early in the morning to avoid the peak time before crowds of tourists and locals would start arriving.”

After half an hour drive, they finally reached their destination. They were welcomed by a spacious secluded villa, surrounded by a lush garden with colossal trees, different kinds of plants and flowers making the place like a hidden sanctuary that offers so much privacy. They took all their belongings and walk hand in hand towards the main entry door of the country house.

As soon as they were inside, he dropped all their stuff on the floor and he instantly pulled her close to him for a sweet embrace. He missed her so much that last night he couldn’t sleep knowing they’ll spend this weekend together. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face at the crook of her neck, smelling her sweet scent which immediately drives him crazy. Once he felt her softness pressing against his body, all his senses were lost and only his burning carnal instinct seems to be the only one lucid. Holding his woman in his arms at that moment is pure heavenly bliss. If only he can freeze the time, he’ll do it without faltering so he can show his girlfriend the many ways he wants to love her and to prove to her that she means the world to him.

“I missed you...everything about you” He whispered while keeping his arms tightly around her, not wanting to let go.

“I missed you too... so much!” She whispered back while curling her arms around his broad back.

Not a single day goes by without them missing and thinking about each other. Day after day their thoughts are filled with each other’s memories while their hearts call out for each other’s warmth and love.

He locked his eyes onto hers and for a moment they just stared at each other, no words are needed to express their longing and love because their eyes alone speak everything what their heart wants to say.

Soo-hyun leaned down then reached for her lips with his own, softly tracing the corners with gentle kisses until their desire for each other intensified making them to crave for more. The gentle kiss soon morphs into hungry fervent searing kisses that they both willingly engage. Lips and tongues all in the works, colliding in a manner full of yearning to be satisfied. Their passionate kiss heightens their intense need to feel each other once more, vindicating themselves from those lonely cold nights of not being together.

She was so lost with the sensation of them being so intimate and was totally captivated by his kiss that she didn’t even realize he already pushed them against the wall. He tugged on her coat jacket removing it briskly from her body, then he follows with his own, tossing everything on the floor. Their mouths still latched and battling fiercely, not daring to stop until the need for air becomes necessary. Both panting after pulling off, they gaze deeply at each other as seeping evidence of desire in their eyes starts screaming for a quick taste of pleasure.

“How much time do we have?” She uttered while never leaving his gaze. She remembered they need to be at the village the earliest possible time in order to avoid the crowds.

He quickly checks the time, “15minutes, 20 at the most!”

“Okay, let’s do this quick, no more foreplay!”

A raging smile crossed his delicate lips “Yes, that’s my girl! I love you!”

“I know... and I love you too!”

“Let’s save the foreplay for tonight!”

She smiled at his words and looks forward for more love adventures with him later at night.

In mere seconds, unzipping sounds can be heard and hands working hastily stripping down all hindrances, then in no time at all, she felt his strong arms lifting her small frame tangling her legs around his hips while he kept her pinned against the wall. Her arms hooked around his neck and in one smooth thrust he binds their bodies together intimately, filling her and letting her ride the vast waves of pleasure they both yearn. Their mouths seeking the other for more fervid kissing as their bodies starts to move and sway on its own familiar language of love making. They gulp down at each other’s moans as the pleasure they’re experiencing takes them inch by inch into a higher place of satisfaction, and bit by bit the surge of release is soon being chased by their bodies, a few last sensual strokes and they both came breathlessly fulfilled and satisfied.

They hold onto each other tightly, their foreheads tenderly touching, their mouths only inches apart, eyes flickering and both breathing heavily as they wait for each tremors and spasms to subside calmly.

She’s the first one to speak, “Looks like the Sergeant is bulking up his muscles inside the military...” She teasingly said while looking at him straight in his eyes as he gently puts her down to get back on her feet.

He amusingly burst out a chuckle then gave her a soft kiss on her lips then a quick one at the tip of her nose, “I’ll take that as a compliment!”

A giggle escapes her throat, “Just so you know... its impressive...so surely it’s a compliment from the woman you just nailed against the wall!”

Moments later, they were on their way to Heyri Art Village in Paju, a haven for artists of all kinds, it houses museums, galleries and great cafes. Both wearing dark glasses and bucket hats, to make sure they’re not easily recognisable. They soon wandered around the village with their hands sweetly intertwined, making quick stops at places they find interesting. They took heaps of photos together while enjoying the sights around them.

Once done at Heyri, they went for a short drive to the nearby beautiful Provence Village. It was a French inspired village with its fairy tale like atmosphere out of a book. There were colourful charming structures, European cafes and bakery, more galleries and unique shops that is such a wonderful place to explore.

“It brings back a lot of memories, huh?!” Soo-hyun heard his girlfriend while they were standing at the exact filming site of “My Love from the Star”. One of his popular drama that brought him further fame both locally and across Asia.

“I just can’t believe I will be back here again, and its more special now because I’m with you, - my real Star!”

“And someone’s being sweet and romantic again!”

He glanced at her and lightly drapes his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him, “I’m telling the truth...and going on this date with you is simply one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had!” Then he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Yeaji looks up and meets his gaze, she smiled at him while she glides her arms around his waist, “Seems like the birthday boy wants me to fall for him all over again...”

He laughs with delight hearing those words from her. “Why, did I just made you fall for me again?”

“Is that what you want? Cause I think you always did...” Then she touched his lips with hers for a warm tender kiss full of her love.

After a while they keep walking around Provence village checking out the shops, until she saw a life-size standee of him from his drama. In the standee he was wearing his signature black suit with his natural curls all gone and straighten, the strands of his hair falling over his front hairline covering his forehead. From Yeaji’s point of view he still looks the same even though the photo standee was taken almost 6years ago. It’s definitely a promotional material the village uses to promote the place as a tourist attraction for filming sites.

She pulled him excitedly, “Go there, Love. Stand beside yourself... I mean your standee so I can take a photo of you!” Her eye smile glaring at him and hinting that she will not take NO for an answer, leaving him no choice but to follow her silly request.

“But why?” Soo-hyun shrugs in confusion. He’s also quite amused by his girlfriend’s playful spontaneous humour.

“It’s just for fun... and because you look handsome in that shot! Come on... act like a tourist, so no one will notice that it’s you in person!”

There’s nothing he won’t do for her, so even though he feels shy and awkward, he meekly gave in to her little demand just to make her happy. He walks over and stands beside the standee, then tried to pose and smile for the shot like a model.

“Wow! So cute” she muttered loud enough for him to hear as she took the shots using her phone camera. “That’s right, smile...!” She cheerfully exclaimed.

After 3 takes, he really felt weird about taking the photos alone, so he moves forward where she’s standing, letting her know he’s done with her antics!

“Okay... if you’re shy... let’s take the picture together!” She giggled and beams at him with her mischievous eye smile. She grabs his arm, pulling him back at the spot so they can take their picture. 

It amazes him how his girlfriend’s carefree nature affects him in a way that makes him adore and admire her more. And sometimes letting her win over things is his way of showing her how much he loves her.

“Alright, you owe me for letting you do what you want, even though it feels weird and silly!” He teasingly said.

She laughs her heart out knowing her boyfriend lets her win again! “Okay fine! Thanks Love... and don’t regret it cause look at how handsome you are in the photos!” She gave him her phone, so he can see for himself.

He looked at them quickly and grins, then he playfully pinched the tip of her nose, “You got me around your fingers again! Now let’s get going, I’m hungry!” He takes her hand so they can find a place to eat. They were so engrossed with sightseeing that they almost forgot to grab some food.

They found a cafe with hardly any customers at that time, maybe because it’s still early which is just perfect for them. Less people mean lesser risk of getting noticed. They grab a quick meal and ordered Iced Americano, they’re favourite drink, to go with their food.

After they finished eating, they checked the time and saw that locals and tourists would soon start arriving so they hurriedly went on their way out and discreetly leave the village before anyone realize that one of South Korea’s top Hallyu star is secretly on a date with his girlfriend.

Back @ the Villa

The day swiftly goes by, but for Soo-hyun this day is truly unforgettable and like what he said to her earlier at the village, it’s one of the best birthdays he ever had, because he’s celebrating and spending it together with her - his girlfriend, the woman he completely cherish and loves. He couldn’t ask for more, having her with him now is more than enough, it was his best birthday present indeed.

They’re grilling Korean bbq beef and pork for their dinner. After leaving the village earlier they stopped at a nearby grocery store to buy the ingredients and the stuff they need for dinner. Yeaji insisted that they stay at the Villa instead of struggling to find a restaurant that offers privacy. Better to be cautious from public scrutiny and avoid possible dating rumours.

Their dinner turned out to be surprisingly good and appetising making them both full and satisfied. After a while, she took out the cake from the fridge, the one that they bought from one of the bakeries at Provence Village. She places and lights some candles on top, then she hurriedly brought the cake to him, singing her very own version of the “Happy Birthday song”

He was grinning from ear to ear, happiness radiating from his eyes. He shuts his eyes to make a wish then he blows the candles in delight. They cut the cake, ate a piece before deciding to head on the couch for a talk. He wanted to discuss something to her which he mentioned earlier when they were at the village.

He handed her a brown envelope, “Here, I need you to see this and let me know what you think?”

She opened it and removed the contents from the envelope, only to see several papers which is obviously an initial drama script.

“Why are you showing me this?” She asked while her eyes quickly skimmed through the pages of the script. She silently read the drama title, “Psycho, But It’s Okay”

She thought its sounds promising and fascinating.

“I’ve decided to take and work on that drama as my comeback project post military.”

“Well, that’s good to know, Love! I’m excited and happy for you. I’m sure your comeback drama would be a big hit!”

“But that’s not what I want to discuss with you” 

“Huh? What is it then?”

He took the script from her hand and flip on the page where all the character names and roles are briefly described. Then he points with his index finger on the female lead character’s name. “I want you for that role”

“What did you say? You want me to take the female lead role?”

“Yes, that’s right. I can’t think of anyone playing that character except you.”

“Wait... Love, did you carefully think about all this? Joining you in your new agency next year is one thing already. But for me to work and star opposite you is completely daunting and is on another level! Are you sure you’re not overthinking? Please tell me your joking!”

“You know that I’m always serious when it comes to the projects I’ll be working on and believe me I thought about this so many times. I don’t see any reason why it would be a problem. I have faith in your talent when it comes to acting. I know how capable you are to play and take on this role. It’s perfect for you.”

“But you will put our relationship directly on the spotlight! All those prying eyes will surely make a big fuss about it!”

“I already expected that all eyes will be on us, but I promise we can pull this through, and we can make it work. I’ll make sure that this project and us working together will not affect our relationship.”

She shakes her head in disbelief, totally astounded and overwhelmed by the things her boyfriend had said.

“You know that there’s quite a number of people who hates me right? I’ve been subjected to all kinds of slander. What makes you think it won’t get worse?”

“Because I’ll make sure to protect you at all cost, you just have to trust me on this, Love”

“Okay fine, I’ll think about it. Just give me time. I’ll read and study the script. But seriously, I feel like working with you, will earn me another legion of haters!” She then laughs at the thought of it.

“And since when did you care about those haters?”

“I really don’t care about them; I just find it funny that their numbers will probably increase once I worked with you. Anyway, their hates and rants doesn’t bother me at all. They can hate me all their lives, I know myself and I know what I’m capable of doing. Besides I have enough people around me who loves me, starting with my boyfriend” She snuggles close to him and leans her head on his shoulder, before uttering, “so I’m happy because I have you”

“So, you’ll accept the role?”

“Not so quick, I want to study the character first, then I’ll decide”

“That’s good enough for me. I’m telling you now, you will love her character.”

“Will see about that!” Then she stood up and he heard her say, “I’ll wash and finish the dishes and plates. You can relax and chill, you’re exempted from kitchen duty cause it’s your birthday!” She laughs again before heading out to the kitchen.

She was about to finish washing the last dish when she felt him moved closer to her, then suddenly she heard his low honey bedroom voice...

“Are you done, Love?... Cause I think I’m ready to unwrap my birthday present now!” He hugged her from behind sliding his arms around her waist and nibbles on her earlobe down to the side of her neck. Giving her tingling sensation all over her sensitive spot. She shrieked in surprise at the suddenness of him scooping her up in one swift move, her lightweight makes it so easy for him to carry her in his arms without any trouble.

The next thing she knew they’re heading straight towards the bedroom and him gently lowering her down to the bed. His eyes dark and full of desire to claim, to possess and most of all to love her over and over.

He hovers above her and they lovingly gazed at each other. His hand touches her cheeks, caressing it tenderly, his thumb grazing over her rosy lips that is so tempting for him to taste.

“I love you...” He audibly confessed that it soothes her heart without fault, heeding at his honest words. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hold back the tears that threatens to gush out.

When she opens her eyes, his mouth is on its way to capture and meet hers. Soon they covered each other’s mouth, kissing each other deeply and tongues tangled together.

They briefly released each other only to peel off the things that covers and hinders them from feeling each other’s warmth. One by one, exposing bare skin until nothing is left but themselves to freely give and be under each other’s mercy as they dive into the depths of pleasure of making love.

His mouth reached for hers again, kissing her with all the passion and love his heart wants to offer. She answered his kiss with the same intensity that is burning inside her very core. The endless kiss goes on until his hands seeks to lavishly worshipped her every curve, touching and loving the softness it brings into his palms. His fingers wandered until it finds what it longs for, then instantly it works on its own dips and thrust, that made her gripped on his shoulders tightly. He lets go of their kiss only to draw kisses on her throat down to the two gorgeous peaks awaiting to be spoiled lovingly by his mouth.

She gives in to all the pleasure he yields, letting him love her senselessly. Until there’s nothing she can do but to cry out for his name, gasping and moaning relentlessly by the overwhelming love he’s giving.

He settles himself, parting her thighs, eager to bond and mate with her in the purest way he can show his love for her at that exact moment.

Within seconds, he took his plunge, deep and searingly satisfying. He buried his face into the side of her neck, kissing and nipping on her smooth skin, their arms wrapped around each other as their bodies collided in perfect pounding rhythm. Both deliriously meeting each thrust and stroke, until they fall over the edge for their own release. He burst inside and she pulsed around him.

He slumped on top of her afterwards and he knew it may not be comfortable for her to hold all his weight, so he rolled them over bringing her on top of him. She rests her head on his chest, and listens to the loud beats of his heart, while waiting to gain back their senses and breathing. He caressed her head with his hand while the other playfully traced her back.

She suddenly moves and push herself up, enough for her to straddle him. She caught his gaze beneath her, and looks at him straight into his beautiful eyes, she smiled at him and then she softly said, “Happy Birthday... I missed you...and I love you too”

Before he can respond, she leaned down pressing her lips into his waiting one. It was a sweet kiss that made him melt inside, she will always be the reason of his happiness. He held her tight in his arms as he kissed her back, he’s too weak to resist not when she’s this close to him, making him feel the need and desire to take her once more.

He rolled them both again...then it’s his turn to meet her gaze underneath him. His eyes evidently asking for more, “Care for the next round?” He cunningly smiled.

She chuckles then tenderly touches his face, “I wouldn’t dare say NO to the birthday boy!” Pulling his face close to her so their mouths can meet for another deep fiery breathless kiss. And soon enough their bodies once again engage into another clash of sensual love making.

The Morning After

They spooned for the rest of the night, drifting off to sleep full of happiness and contentment wrap in each other’s embrace.

They woke up the next morning, took a shower after doing another round of love making, then they ate breakfast before dropping him back at the military camp around noon.

“Promise me you’ll study the script.”

“I promise... so go now before you get reprimanded for coming back late”

“Okay, drive safely and I’ll be seeing you again in a couple of weeks.” He hugged her and silently wishing that they could have more time together. “I love you” he whispered. Then he gazed into her eyes, before placing one last kiss on her lips.

“I love you too...” She answered back, pursing her lips together and trying her best not to shed tears. “I’ll be fine, I’ll drive carefully so don’t worry about me and I’ll wait for you in Seoul.”

“Alright, I better get going now.” He opens the passenger side door, and shortly after he’s walking away with a heavy heart knowing they need to endure another long days and weeks of being apart once again.

She stepped on the gas pedal as soon as his last trace of clothing disappears from her view. In a short while, she’s driving out towards the highway. She opens the window of her car for a moment, allowing the gentle breeze to cool down her flushed face from holding back her tears a while ago. She promised him that she will not cry every time they need to part ways but sometimes, she can’t avoid not to be sad by their separation. She wipes her blurry eyes from the tears that dropped suddenly as soon as his thoughts came flooding her mind. His kisses, his touch, his scent, and everything they shared last night and early this morning still lingers all over her body. She can’t wait to see him again, in April. He promised to take a vacation leave for her birthday, so he can visit her in Seoul and spend time together.

She takes a deep breath and tries to clear her head from thinking about her boyfriend. She needs to stay focused on her driving in the hope of reaching home before sundown, so she’ll have plenty of time to rest. Her car comes to a halt in an intersection and while waiting for the green light, she unwittingly glanced at the envelope sitting beside her at the passenger seat. Inside it were the initial script of the drama that Soo-hyun wants her to read and carefully study. In all honesty, she really finds the story very interesting and beautiful, just by listening to him last night when he discussed it with her. She read some of the scenes including the description of the female lead while having breakfast and it does captivate her, it was so unique and there something different about it. Not your typical Korean drama in the past.

“A human healing drama”, that’s how he describes and calls the whole project.

She can’t help but be intrigued on how the whole drama’s “healing” aspect would develop in the lives of each character. Her curiosity is taking its toll on her, can she do it? Is she capable of giving and breathing life to the female lead’s character? Is she up for the challenge?

Yeaji smiled knowing her heart already made a choice...and with a faint soft whisper she muttered to herself;

“I couldn’t wait to meet and get to know you more... KO MUN-YEONG...”

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> After writing I Love the Way You Love Me (my 1st work), I already had this story in my drafts as a follow up but I never seem to finish it, but I'm glad I now did and was able to share it with you. 
> 
> Thanks for spending time reading this work from start to finish. I hope you enjoyed it. 🙂
> 
> Heyri Art Village and Provence Village are the only facts in this story. ( I want to visit those 2 places after this pandemic is over!) I believe its in Episode 16 of MLFTS where they showed the scenes at Provence Village. 
> 
> I look forward to your comments and feedbacks, cause it brings me joy and inspiration once I receive them. 
> 
> Stay safe always and until my next work! ❤️
> 
> Twitter handle: @artwie24


End file.
